1. Field
This document relates to a flat panel display and a driving method of the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, a flat panel display (FPD) increases its importance with development of multimedia. Accordingly, various flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an organic light emitting device are used.
Among them, flat panel displays whose each sub-pixel is formed in an area in which the N×M number of data lines and scan lines intersect in a matrix form receive a data signal and a scan signal from a driver electrically connected thereto, thereby expressing a desired image.
In order to improve an image quality of the flat panel display, various gray scales should be able to express and in order to express various gray scales, the number of bits of a digital data signal is increased. However, in order to embody various gray scales, the output bit number of the driver should be also increased, whereby a device restriction problem according to a gray scale expression generates